


The Woods

by DeepDarkThoughts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkThoughts/pseuds/DeepDarkThoughts
Summary: Just a work in progress.





	The Woods

Rain poured from the heavens graced with thunder and lightning along the way. Trees stretched for miles, the foliage so thick anything underneath was left in almost complete darkness. Shadows crept across dead brambles and crawled through thorn ridden spaces; almost life-like in the way they moved.  
Silver light shone down on any place that it could reach from the moon, full as always around these woods. A soft tune danced around the shrubbery and messed with the mind of anything around. Storybook creatures crept around intoxicated by the soft tune, Things similar to unicorns lashed out at anything around and Basilisk like individuals danced through the vegetation, not making a sound.  
These creatures cloaked the woodland; never could you go through the woods without catching a glimpse of scales or maybe even a venomous smile if you were so unlucky. Not that anyone knew this because once entering, you were completely under control of the beasts around you. No soul had ever ventured inside and came out sane, speaking any word of a language that was known. Some were even never seen again, their bodies lost to the forest and its inhabitants  
Deep inside a pond of a sorts lay. Liquid inside so black, it rivalled that of the sky at night. You couldn’t even see anything one inch away from you under the water. The depths of this water hole held creatures alike to you or me only with tails. You may think of these as mermaids; Their nature good as can be, never hurting anyone in fear of being disliked but how wrong you are. These creatures held vile secrets. Perfect skin, silky smooth hair and a shiny, colourful tail to match, these assets masked their true form. This true appearance being sharp teeth that were perfect for slitting throats; Eyes that could spot even something as small as a blink over a mile away, even in the murky water surrounding them. When angry, the colourful scales folded outward revealing spike, perfect for slashing things with.  
In with these creatures, secrets lay in bottles. Messages lay in bottles even dreams lay in bottles. In with these creatures, secrets lay. Messages to lost ones lay. Even dreams lay. All wrapped tightly in bottles, just waiting to be opened by anyone, anything even slightly human. Unknowingly, that day was going to soon come.  
In the 1800’s, the day was almost met when a brave, young man named Ellis ventured inside the woods to try and find the answers. His journey started smoothly, everything stayed clear of him at first, not knowing if he was dangerous or not. He walked for what seemed like years, shadows and eyes following his every move  
Eventually he made it to the small pond of darkness. The creatures knew no one was to touch anything in the pool so dashing out of every crevice around, they sprang and poor Ellis had a painful death. His skin was clawed through and he was ripped limb from limb. Nothing was left of Ellis when they were done.  
In the early 1900’s the animals had warning of what to look out for which made little Rosies’ time a lot shorter. She lasted around the same amount of time as Ellis but not as far because she was much smaller, barley 12 at the time of her death.  
Lots more people did try to trek through the forest, each making it a shorter distance than the last, dying deaths more painful and gruesome than the last. Those lucky enough to get out before death were drove beyond craziness after the sights they had seen.  
It was though that no one could ever concur the forest and as no one was keeping it in its place, the woodland grew.


End file.
